Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure
Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is a direct-to video film and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_(film_series) High School Musical] spin-off starring Ashley Tisdale.The film looks at Sharpay Evans' life after her graduation trying to get a role in a Broadway show.The film was released as a Blu-ray and DVD combination pack on April 19, 2011.The Disney Channel Original Movie premiered on Disney Channel on May 22, 2011. It was the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be released on DVD before being broadcast on Disney Channel. Plot Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) performs a dance number at the Lava Springs Country Club. There she meets a famous producer Jerry Taylor (Pat Mastroianni) who offers her a chance to star in his newest show on Broadway. Sharpay thinks the the audition is for her, but it's actually for Boi, her dog. Sharpay later convinces her father to let her move to New York City on her own. He hesitantly accepts, but he has a condition: if the plan backfires, Sharpay is forced to move back with her parents and work at Lava Springs. While in New York, Sharpay is kicked out of her penthouse because they don't allow dogs. While in despair, she meets Peyton (Austin Butler) who offers her a studio apartment. Sharpay accepts but is disgusted to find out what it is. Sharpay, Peyton, and Boi go shopping to give her studio a little makeover. While Peyton sees Sharpay in distress, he brings her to the stage of the Radio City Music Hall which makes her feel much better. There she meets Neal Roberts and Gill Samms, producers of Jerry's show. When she finds out they only want Boi, she auditions him but only to be caught in a tie with very competitive Roger Elliston (Bradley Steven Perry). Minutes later, Sharpay meets Amber Lee Adams (Cameron Goodman), the star of the show. Leaving the theater, Sharpay is threatened by Roger that if she doesn't drop out, there will be serious consequences. Later in the film, Boi and Countess (Roger's female pup) run away together. Sharpay and Roger team up to find them. Fortunately, Peyton finds them at the theater. Meanwhile, Amber Lee fires her assistant and dimwittingly hires Sharpay just to boss her around. Unknowingly, Sharpay is a maid to her and answers to her every need. Sharpay later finds out that Amber Lee isn't all who she cracks up to be. So she and Roger concoct a plan to get her fired from the show. Her plan works, only to get Sharpay fired and Amber Lee quitting from the production. Just as it seems that the production is about to get canceled due to Amber Lee quitting, Peyton shows footage to the producers that she can be the girl to star in the show. They take his word and hire Sharpay as the lead role in "A Girl's Best Friend". Sharpay accepts the offer only if Boi and Countess split the role of Shelby. Sharpay and Peyton share a kiss and she finally gets her dream of performing on Broadway. During the end credits, Sharpay receives a visit from her brother, Ryan, who is currently on break from a musical he is touring the country in. Boi ends up scurrying out of the room, with Sharpay following afterwards. Ryan then lies back on Sharpay's bed, which lifts up and closes on him. Category:Ashley Movies